Poor Draco
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: Draco Malfoy most hated boy in Slytherin, errand boy for Slytherin, and basically House Elf for Slytherin. All the Slytherin abuse of port Draco what will happen when Hermione hears this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A/N: This will most likely not have sexual abuse but accidents can happen. Anyways this is mostly about how Draco is just misunderstood.

Draco thought "Draco Malfoy, most hated boy in Slytherin, errand boy for Slytherin, and basically the house elf for Slytherin. How did I son of Lucius Malfoy get to be in this position." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Blasé calling him from the common room. Draco quickly scurried downstairs so he wouldn't receive punishment. When he was in the common room Blaise said "Dear Draco would you mind cleaning the common room because I'm hosting a party tonight." Draco said "But I have Quidditch practice today and I have to finish homework." Blaise sneered and said "I'll tell Snape that you couldn't and your no longer needed on the Quidditch team." Draco said "Yes master." Blaise said "Good pet." Then he patted Draco's head. Blaise then left the common room to ask the Weasley twins to get Fire-whiskey for the party. Draco groaned and thought "How will I clean a whole common room in less than 4 hours." Draco thought well I better get started. He looked under the sofa and found that Blaise had left Draco a big surprise which was all the Slytherin's laundry. Draco thought "But I'm supposed to be doing laundry Thursday." He went to the washing room only to find the washing machine broken and a note that said "Dear Draco please clean the clothes by hand." Draco groaned but went back to cleaning the common room. He went to the sevenths years section of the common room and organized all the books they used for studying since it was exams. He finished and soon enough Pansy returned and said " Slave boy please go to Hogsmeade and get me the new fashion in robes I want to look my best." Draco sighed and said "Pansy I'm not a slave so please stop calling me that." Pansy slapped Draco and said "that's mistress to you now go get me the new robes." Draco not wanting to get punished anymore left to go to Hogsmeade. While outside the common room Blaise ran into him and gave him a list if chores. The list was  
Clean the common room  
Finish the laundry (I left a washing board for you)  
Get food for the party  
Scrub the bathroom clean with your toothbrush (no magic)  
Polish Quidditch team's brooms  
Polish the Quidditch uniform  
Give the Quidditch team members each a foot bath  
Finish everyone's homework  
Change into designated party clothes  
Go to Hogsmeade and pick up the girls clothes

A/N: Did you like if so please tell me by reviewing, following, and favoriting. If I get at least one review I will update within the week of that review. Thank you and Happy Holidays. By the way it's so short because I'm writing it from a phone so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco thought "Ten tasks but all of them hard and take a long time to do." Draco was almost done cleaning the common room so he started on the laundry. It was laborious work because first he had to take the clothes rinse it then scrub it with soap and scrape it along the board. After that he had to hang it on the clothes line. It took him one hour of hard labor to finish scrubbing all the clothes. Later he went to the next item on the list which was get food for the party. That was easy since he could ask the house elves to get him the sweets from Honeydukes and the food from the Three Broomsticks. That was easy Draco thought. Next Draco thought"This will take absolutely forever to do and knowing Blaise he'll probably make me brush my teeth later with the toothbrush." Draco with a sigh went to get a toothbrush so he went to the boys bathroom and surprisingly it was clean so he assumed that the house elves had cleaned it up already. Draco saw the next item and thought "Oh no if I show my face in the Quidditch changing rooms they'll probably beat me." He then saw an image of Blaise yelling at him and saying how he is a disgrace and doesn't deserve the title of the Slytherin Prince. So he went to the Quidditch changing rooms slowly and then realized he still had other tasks and went more rapidly. Once reaching the Quidditch changing rooms he could hear Blaise laughing at probably another inappropriate joke. When he entered Blaise some how sensed him coming and grabbed him by his waist. Blaise having Quidditch players body easily lifted Draco onto a table. He said tauntingly "Baby Draco how are you? Why are you down here? Oh right you have to polish our brooms and our robes right? Did you finish scrubbing the bathroom clean with your toothbrush?" Draco nodded meekly hoping not to get punished. Blaise sneered and said "Let's see about that accio Draco's toothbrush." The toothbrush came flying through the corridors. Blaise said " I thought you said you did. But this toothbrush isn't dirty whatsoever." Draco whimpered. Blaise snickered and said "Well a little boy like you should be punished don't you think team." The rest of the Quidditch team started surrounding Draco. Suddenly Blaise flipped Draco over on his lap so Draco was lying on his stomach. Draco said "Please master don't do this." Blaise sneered and said "Little boys who do wrong deserve to be punished. Crabbe pass me the paddle." Blaise then pulled down Draco's trousers and boxers to see his creamy white ass. Blaise lifted the paddle and SMACK. Draco screamed and begged for mercy while Blaise just laughed maiacly? Blaise said "I think ten paddles will be enough for now and then the rest at the party." Draco whimpered and said "I'm sorry master just please don't" Blaise continued and SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK. Blaise then squeezed Draco's ass and said "Baby Draco I think you should change into your outfit for the night it's on your bed." Draco whimpered and said "Yes master." Draco left the Quidditch changing rooms and thought "It's fine when he spanks me in the bedroom behind closed doors but in front of the whole Quidditch team." He reached his bedroom and found his outfit it was a baby outfit. The whole outfit was made out of a diaper, a bib, a pacifier, a bonnet, and a rattle. Blaise left a note saying "Weren't you wondering why I was calling you Baby Draco." Draco reluctantly started changing into the diaper and the bib. Once he had put on the diaper Blaise walked in and said "I knew you would look nice in that outfit." Draco blushed and looked at the floor. Blaise then revealed a little baby carriage in the corner he pushed Draco into it and tied him up with magical ropes. Draco started screaming so Blaise would let him go. Blaise was prepared for that and put the pacifier in. When Draco spit it out Blause popped it back in and cast a spell so against Draco's will he had to suck on it like a baby. He then put the bonnet on Draco and rolled him outside into the common room and the party.

A\N : Ok so if you like this chapter review. I know around 100 people viewed this story. Even if you just say I liked it or eh or I hated it even your going to hell bitch please review. I expect at least two reviews for me to update remember I kept my promise.

Review Answer

pottergal23: Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Butter beer for you because you reviewed.


End file.
